1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device connectable via a network to an information processing device that sends an instruction and data thereto, the information processing device being connectable via the network to the control device that receives an instruction and data therefrom. The invention also relates to a logon management method. The invention relates particularly, though not exclusively, to print control devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) connected to a network need to have enhanced security with a user authentication system, since MFPs are shared in an office and process much confidential information. MFPs have platform software as core software of the MFP, and execute a plurality of application software on the platform software. Recently MFP manufacturers provide a plurality of user authentication systems for the platform software of MFPs. The user authentication systems include Default Authentication functions, SDL (Simple Device Login) functions and SSO (Single Sign-On) function. The Default Authentication function requires an input of at least department ID and password for a user of the MFP to log into the MFP. The different department ID is allocated to each department in the office and its relationship is registered in the MFP. Therefore only persons who know the department ID and password can use the MFP. By using the Default Authentication function, the MFP administrator can manage the account of the user's usage in each department via the department ID.
The SDL function requires an input of at least a user name and password for a user of an MFP to log into (on) the MFP. An administrator of the MFP needs to register the user name and password into a hard disk of the MFP. Therefore only persons who know one's user name and password can use the MFP. Also, the SSO function requires an input of at least a user name and password for a user of an MFP to log into the MFP. The SSO function cooperates with a domain controller of a directory server on a network. The user name and password is used to log into network devices like personal computers (PCs) on the network. In order to use the SSO function, it is necessary to install a security application module into the PC. Therefore only persons who know one's username and password to be used in the PC can use the MFP. As described above, the current security systems of MFPs have a plurality of security functions with a different security level to log into the MFPs. The SSO function has the highest security level, the SDL function has intermediate security level and the Department ID (Default Authentication function) has the lowest security level.
Many varieties of USB (Universal Serial Bus) device go on sale in the world, USB memory, USB Keyboard and USB mouse etc. A user can connect the USB device to a USB connector of an information-processing device like a personal computer (PC) in an office and home.
When the user logs into an MFP using the user authentication systems, he or she enters at least his or her username and password using GUI (Graphical User Interface) displayed on a display of the MFP and a key unit located on the MFP. If the MFP displays a software keyboard (touch screen) on the display, the user enters his or her username and password by touching key on the displayed software keyboard. The username and password are controlled by a domain management system and maintained by the MFP administrator. However, it is not convenient for the user to enter the information in this way due to the limited size of the key unit or the software keyboard. Under this situation, the user hopes to connect his or her favorite USB keyboard (hardware keyboard) to the MFP in order to enter his or her username and password. Furthermore generally MFP administrators hope to connect a USB keyboard to an MFP in order to manage the MFP by inputting information, since MFPs have been computerized like PCs.